Crazy Random Happenstance
by calzonadiehard
Summary: Our two girls meet briefly before they realise they're working together. RIZZLES
1. What Are The Chances

Detective Jane Rizzoli sat in the Dirty Robber on her fifth beer. She had a shit of a day. She was currently in her own stupor when she heard the clicking of what she assumed were over-priced heels. Seeming as the Dirty Robber was generally not a place that attractive the prissy goers she glanced u briefly only to find herself in a trance state staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Following the black peep toes owner's toned legs up to meet the hem of a tight little black dress and continuing its path to see a full chest almost heaving out of said dress her eyes finally landed on a head of strawberry curls. The smile sitting on the face attached to the perfect hair came with a dimple and she almost lost her breathe when she saw a set of piercing hazel eyes. She is in too much of a trance to notice the eyes are now focused on her and the impeccably dressed beauty is sauntering towards her. Breaking out of her trance she nearly knocks over her beer bottle when the strawberry haired woman stops in front of her. "Is this seat taken?" her voice sounded like an angel. An angel who wore an outfit that sent dirty thoughts through the Detective's mind. After shaking her head when she realised she was yet to reply she immediately spat out "Of course, for you, yes, yeah." Her palm literally flew to her head once she realised what she had just said. The work of art laughed lightly and sat opposite Jane. "Are you always this forthcoming?" the witty reply caught Jane off guard and she found herself stuttering before her table's knew occupant relieved her of her embarrassment. "I'm Maura Isles, and I'll take it as a compliment that you can't seem to form legitimate and legible sentences in my presence. The Detective realised that this woman was a lot more than a set of great legs.

"Jane Rizzoli, sorry I guess you should take it as a compliment." Her sultry voice seemed to affect the confident woman across from her the same way that Jane was affected by the other woman's looks. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shared a smile and took a sip of their respective beverages. After a moment of silence Maura began, "Jane, what is it you do for a living?" her head tilted to the right as she looked on curiously. "Well I'm a homicide detective, what about you Maura?" Jane's reply seemed to coil something low in the pit of her stomach; she really did enjoy a woman in uniform. "I'm a medical examiner." She left out her title so to not cause any intimidation like it usually did. "Wow, that's really awesome.' The glint in the Detective's eyes made her statement even more sincere and Maura couldn't help but duck her head and smile. "Jane, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime. From your body language and responses I gather you are interested in me as much as I am in you but sometimes my perception of human interactions is rather incorrect so if I'm making a fool out of myself please tell me now." The Medical examiner had never been so flustered when it came to asking someone out before. She usually oozed confidence but there was just something about Jane Rizzoli that had her on edge, and she like it. "Maur, stop rambling. I would love to go on a date with you. Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you sometime to let you know when I'm free?" at the brunette's response Maura beamed and enthusiastically grabbed Jane's phone and punched in her number. After ensuring it was saved Maura told Jane to call her whenever and Jane excused herself as it was time for her to leave. One last lingering smile towards each other and Maura now sat alone in the Dirty Robber, excited about what had transpired on her second night in Boston.

The next day Jane got up early and went for a long run. She was pleasantly surprised at the turn of last night's events and found that she had more energy to burn off that usual. Once she got home and showered she set off for the station with a huge smile adorning her face. Walking through the door she said her greetings to most of the other detective's and her mother in the café she passed. Sitting down at her desk she started on paper work right before Detective Vince Korsak, her old partner, came over and dropped a file on her desk. A case was just what she needed right now so she sent off a text to Detective Barry Frost, her current partner, and told him to meet her at the crime scene. Grabbing her jacket off the back of her seat she set off on her journey downtown. Once she arrived at the scene of the crime she flashed her bag and stepped under the yellow tape. Looking for Frost she quickly noticed her was over the other side so she walked to him with a purpose. "What have we got?" she asked her partner and he just pointed, knowing that once she saw the victim she would know. Walking over to where a group of officers stood around a body she pushed her way through politely and was stunned. It wasn't because of the body with a gun shot wound to the head and fingers chopped off beside him though however. It was because of the woman currently bent over said victim taking samples of what she assumed was DNA or another form of evidence. "Maura?" her voice sounded high pitched and she quickly coughed to hide it.

Upon hearing her name the medical examiner ceased her current task of collecting samples for the lab and looked up. There, with the sun shining behind her giving her the lining of an angel stood Detective Jane Rizzoli. Maura quickly put her samplings away and stood up, taking her gloves off in the process. "Jane." Her surprise radiated through her voice but both the smiles on the two woman's faces ensured that they were each as pleased as the other to have seen each other. "What are you doing here?" came the dumb question from Rizzoli. "I'm the medical examiner on the case, I assume you're the detective." Her voice was a sweet as Jane remembered and it gave her tingly arms. "Yeah, I thought Pike would be the medical examiner?" Jane really was confused and Maura found it adorable. "I have replaced him." At the realisation dawning on the brunette's face she knew that the Detective had just cracked that she's the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner and would now obviously be working in the same place as Jane. The two stared for a moment longer before they each resumed their work and found that they worked quite well with each other. When Maura jumped in the transport vehicle for the body she quickly scanned the area to find Jane already looking at her and so with a slight wave she was off and the Detective had a goofy grin plastered over her face, something her co-workers were definitely not used to.


	2. I'd Regret Not Doing It

Once the Detective arrived back at the station she was bombarded with questions from the media who were patiently waiting outside. After Jane had recovered from suddenly seeing Maura she realised that this wasn't an out of the blue murder, it was planned and it was a serial killer. Several cases in the passed three months have come to light with the same setting and roughly the same victim; a 20-25 year old female, brown hair, fair skin and college student. Three fingers were always cut off and placed next to the hand that had none cut off. The entire department was at their wits end with this case, they just couldn't seem to catch a break. The colleges that the girls came from were all being monitored but somehow this man, or woman, managed to sneak by with out any detection. Jane was flooded with paperwork and was just confirming a slippery lead when she heard it again. No one wears heels here so when she heard the tell-tale clicking she smiled to herself and turned around just in time for the new medical examiner to stop right in front of her. "Jane," Maura nodded and the brunette stood up.

"Maura," these two always seemed to end up in a staring trance with the other and their blissful world was interrupted this time by frost coughing with a knowing smile. After they both awkwardly glanced away Maura realised that she had come up for a reason.

"Oh Jane, the lab results won't come in until later this afternoon, I thought I'd let you know." Her airy smile coiled something in Jane and she couldn't help but reciprocate it.

"Is that all Maura? Because Dr Chang could have just told me that…" at the Detective's question Maura felt herself getting red, she hadn't been lying, and she simply chose to leave something out due to their current audience. "I was also wondering, if you weren't busy that is, if you would accompany me to lunch today. That's only is the case is up to date of course." The Doctor felt herself get flustered and she had concluded that she would always get this feeling around the brunette, she could deal with the though she thought.

"I was just about to chase up a lead but was gonna grab some lunch first if you want to join me?" the brunette finished with a sense of confidence, the medical examiner had come to her and she was glad.

The two had made their way down the street to this quaint diner that Jane had heard about and took a seat towards the back. During their short walk both women had to resist the urge to reach out and grasp the hand next to theirs and had been caught staring at each other a number of times. "So, Jane does this count as a date?" at Maura's sudden blunt question Jane choked on her coffee a little and had to take a moment to compose herself.

"Um, would you like it to?" the brunette retorted. When she had imagined their date, which she had several times, it had been more romantic and her going to pick the honey blonde up.

"Well, if you wanted to take me out this Friday I suppose this can simply be a meal between friends." Jane couldn't grasp how confident Maura always spoke and looked and so with a slight stutter she replied "I'll pic you up at 7." After hearing the answer she hoped for the medical examiner ducked her head with a smile showing off her dimples on display. The meals the women had earlier ordered finally arrived and the pair shared idle chit chat about Maura's work and transfer as well as Jane's cases and lifestyle. Once they had both finished their respective lunches, Maura's being far more healthy compared to Jane's, the exited the small restaurant and slowly walked back to the precinct. A few meters into their walk Maura made the bold move and reached her hand out to clasp a slightly larger one. Her breath had caught in her throat and she looked the other way to hide her embarrassment. She turned however when she felt long fingers intertwining with her own and a gentle squeeze. Catching Jane's eye she moved to walk closer to the brunette with a joyful smile which was shared by Jane.

As the two women neared the station they reluctantly released the others hand, neither wanted to hide whatever they were but they did want to know what they were before broadcasting it. Jane knew that Frost and Korsak already had an idea and she would get teased by them but she was okay with that. She couldn't help how distracted the Doctor made her and understood that her former and current partner would notice. They both knew about her relations and she didn't feel the need to shadow the prospect of Maura being a knew part of her life to them. After she arrived back at her desk she shook her head at the two who were snickering no doubt about her and called Frost so that they could head off to the lead. The two drove with the radio on low and Frost glancing over at his unusually happy partner. He was happy for her; she had been worrying him of late. Jane's typical behaviour had been exaggerated lately and Frost couldn't decipher why. She had spent more time at the Dirty Robber, more time doing paper work and more time in the confines of her apartment than what she normally did and he was beginning to get rather concerned until he saw the brunette's face when she recognised their knew M.E. After a while into the drive and Frost being told by Jane to stop staring at her twice the pair finally arrived at the farmhouse of a professor whom had attended seminars at each campus that had victims so far. It was a really loose lead but it was all they had so they tried their luck and knocked on the worn door.

"What can I do for you?" a short woman answered the door hesitantly while eying the detective's wearily.

"We're with the Boston P.D. and we needed to talk to a Arthur Newman. Is he here mam?" At the look now present on the raggedy looking woman the two detectives's now understood that this lead was probably not as loose as they thought. Jane glanced around briefly when she noticed that the woman's eyes had checked over her shoulder a few times and just as she was about to turn back around she noticed a semi-large man run into a shed that was to the left of the yard.

"Frost you check inside, our suspects in that shed. Call back up and meet me there once you've cleared the house." At the demanding orders being barked from his partner Frost barged into the room and manoeuvred his way around the now screaming woman as Jane too off in a sprint towards the shed, pulling her gun as she did so. After reaching the barn Jane slowed down and quietly entered the even more worn down building. Slowly edging her way further into the room she heard a shuffle a few rooms ahead and sped up her search. Clearing rooms as she went she saw newspaper clippings along walls, dirtied mattresses lying in the middle of otherwise empty rooms and then she saw something that, if she hadn't before, confirmed her suspicions. There on the dresser sitting in the next room was a pair of fingers with purple nail polish, a large sharpened knife sitting to their side. As she moved further into the room to inspect she was struck from behind and collapsed forward.

Gathering her surroundings as quickly enough she rolled herself over fast enough to see a flying axe catapulting in her direction. Rolling over the axe narrowly missed her and as the suspect tried to yank the object out of the rotting wood Jane put all of her force behind swinging her leg between the mans legs. Kneeling from the strike Jane was giving the opportunity to punch the violent man and knock him unconscious. Sitting on the ground heavily breathing she picked her gun up from where it had skidded to during her fall and began to cuff the guy on the ground. Just as she was about to she heard Frost come rushing in and the sound of sirens nearing. Giving the younger guy a look he understood that Jane needed him to handle this and the brunette stepped outside to have a moment. Back up arrived and swept that area, they found a girl tied up in the end room of the barn that was on the verge of death but the paramedics took her and she was treated. There was more than enough evidence to convict the guy and Jane finished up what she needed to do and went back to the station to gather her belongings. After a round of applause when she entered for capturing the elusive 3-digit serial killer she grabbed her bag and jacket and went to make her way home. Before she made it to the door she was pulled back into the elevator she had previously exited and as the doors shut she turned around and was greeted with a pair of lips slamming into hers. A body was pushed against hers and when the kiss died out naturally the brunette opened her eyes to see hazel ones shinning at her. "I'm so glad you're safe Jane, and the thought of not being able to do that if something had gone wrong today was too unpleasant so I thought I'd ensure that I wouldn't have to regret not having done it earlier again however now it seems that I will be more worried about never being able to do that again." The M.E. was cut off by Jane capturing her lips this time and they both smiled into the passionate kiss and when the doors re-opened to the lobby the brunette exited and sent a spine-tingling smile to the Doctor before leaving.


	3. Infected With You

Author's Note -So this will probably be the last chapter. Sorry for the super long wait but I've had school and personal issues. Reviews are loved! Thanks y'all!

A week had passed with longing looks and feather light touches lingering during the new pair's brief interactions. Paper work and autopsies had kept the two apart and unable to arrange a date. Jane was going to right the wrong she believed had been served and had planned a bouquet to be delivered to a very busy medical examiner with a rather personalised note. The day was dragging on in the brunette's opinion. She just wanted to see the honey blondes reaction and know the answer to the question she had been dying to ask from the moment she' laid her deep soulful eyes on the delectable Maura Isles. The tall detective knew that she was fussing like an infant, the paperwork still present on her desk taunting her. She had nearly caught up but couldn't finish the remainder as she was too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain examination she wanted the new medical examiner to conduct. Shaking her head at her entirely inappropriate thoughts she released a sigh and shuffled the light pile of statements needing to be submitted via computer until she heard a bunch of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. _Finally, _she groan internally. Next time she would have to arrange the delivery for an earlier time so that she wouldn't be going out of her mind thinking of all the scenarios that could play out. When the voices had calmed down the brunette slowly stood up and stealthily followed the cap-wearing man down to the morgue. Ensuring she was out of sight but had a perfect view of the woman who never left her mind she leaned against the window and waited; something she seemed to be doing a lot since meeting this unfathomable beauty.

As an unfamiliar young man entered her morgue Maura Isles ceased the autopsy she was currently in the middle of and gave a curious look. She briefly noticed the flowers held rather ungraciously in the mans arm and her face fell from the confused look when she realised it must have been for Dr Susie Chang, a fellow worker. She never received gifts off of anyone except her parents and occasional lover but her parents only ever sent them for her birthday and Christmas and she hadn't been in any relations with anyone recently, except Jane. Maura had begun to think that Jane's attraction had faded. Sure, they had the occasional conversation and fleeting touches but the Doctor couldn't help but think that even if the detective were busy she would have brought up the idea of a date earlier. She spent many nights remembering their kiss, longing for it to happen again. She thought she had embarrassed herself when Jane had left after the elevator doors had opened once again but was confused also because Jane _had _kissed her back. Maura never liked to guess or assume and that's why she was never any good at friendships or relationships. People generally expected others to understand some underlying message in their words but Maura could only listen to what they were saying most of the time unless she was specifically told. As the man stood in front of the door he had just entered Maura looked back down to continue her work much like she was before and a lonely and disappointed sigh escaped her unintentionally. "Uh is there a M-Maura Isle's here?" upon hearing her name the impeccably dressed woman almost got whiplash from how fast she looked in his direction. Finally noticing the annoyed and curious look on the gentleman's face she coughed slightly and raised her hands.

The man placed the flowers upon a silver tray on a table over the other side of the room. Maura had explained she'd need to take her gloves off and clean the necessary items before being able to grab them to which the young man grunted and quickly disposed of his delivery. Staring at his retreating figure in annoyance herself Maura found herself short of breath and quicker than ever before was back into her sanitary state that didn't reek of a corpse. Almost as if she'd break them, the medical examiner picked up the wildflower bouquet and examined it with an expert eye. Darting from one flower to the next Maura's mind was in a spiral. The delivery man had said her name, not Susie's. These flowers were for her. Someone was thinking of her. Her parents flashed in her mind but she just knew it couldn't have been them. As curiosity grew bigger the petite woman finally caved while sucking in a quick breathe unknowingly. A small smile had managed to appear on the lightly make-upped face and she carefully extracted the pinned note to read. The white paper was larger than what she usually received with any flowers that she'd ever been given and this made her perfectly sculpted eye brows draw together.

_Dearest Maura,_

_Well hasn't it been a while since I last got to see you smile. Time has not been on our side but forever you won't be able to hide. Though our brief meetings have been great, I simply can't hold off on having this date. Would you, an indescribable beauty, care to accompany me on a night off of duty? I know this is cheesy and way over due but I simply cannot stop thinking about you. Work has been a drag but my heart keeps being a nag. I want to woo you and cherish you, if only for one night, because ever since that evening in the bar I've been falling for you. I know we haven't even had a date, but let's just call it fate. Give me a chance, just one to romance, and I promise I'll never wait this long to complete this dance. Call me cheesy or whatever you wish, all I can think about is that kiss. Let me know when you can. I'll be waiting like your biggest fan._

_Sincerely, Jane x_

Tears had pooled in the medical examiners eyes and she slowly exhaled a breath she had been holding for only god knows how long. Hazel eyes skimmed over the same letters over and over until she could remember each letter word for word. With a hand held to her chest she broke out into a smile and allowed a few tears to flow freely down her dimpled cheeks. The next thing Maura knew she was laughing. Her hand shifted from her chest to her mouth to try and contain her bubbling laughter but her attempt was pointless. This was so unlike Jane. Yes, she was aware that she didn't know the brunette that well but she did know that this was not something the Jane everyone knew would do. Her heart fluttered at the thought of this being done for her; the flowers, the cheesy but also highly romantic note, the brunette, all for her. The shorter woman hadn't noticed the object of her affection open the door and lean with crossed arms and legs against the door frame. The strawberry blonde is in a world of her own and sways slightly with a gleeful smile. Jane was going to be the death of her. '_Because ever since that evening in the bar I've been falling for you.', oh how I've been falling for her too. _A dreamy sigh leaves her mouth as she holds the paper close to her chest and closes her eyes. "So it wasn't too cheesy?"

Jane had noticed the way Maura had at first seemed to be excited about the delivery but also noticed how her demeanour had changed to one of disappointment almost immediately. She wanted to know why the hazel eyed genius was so quick to dismiss the idea that the flowers could have been for her. She wanted to give her everything in the world so that next time, when a surprise delivery turns up, she won't be so quick to convince herself that it wasn't for her. Jane wanted more than anything for Maura to have everything in the world and to know that she deserved the best of everything. Her heart broke in that moment, looking on at the doctor who lowered her gaze back down to the currently cup open body on her table. If she managed to get Maura to agree to this date, Jane vowed to make sure that it wouldn't be the last and that everything she wanted, she would get. The brunette had to physical hold onto the small frame behind her to stop herself from launching in the direction of the woman who had infected her mind. This only reminded her of how much she wanted this date, which she would do anything for it. She and Maura had talked, yeah, but they hadn't had the chance to go into too personal subjects as their interactions had been limited but Jane was going to fix that.

Her voice breaks the bubble the doctor had been residing in and upon hearing the unexpected voice the honey blonde drops the paper and almost trips over retrieving it. Her body is flushed from embarrassment. That's one thing she's always hated. Hives and vasovagal had been constant throughout her life as a result of lying which she now understood that it was always better to tell the truth in order to not have to deal with the physical repercussions but embarrassment had always been worse. She'd go bright red and due to her skin complexion it was the most obvious thing in the world and people would always point it out. Teasing in her adolescents had haunted her especially from the blushing and flushing. 'Maura-the-bora', short for boring, even now managed to make her go beat red and then face the emotional experiences of bullying. Trying to recover and hide the now very prominent red Maura fumbled placing the letter back into the pin hiding in the bouquet. Once she had successfully accomplished that task she took a calming breath and turned towards the brunette. She hadn't anticipated the overwhelming desire to claim Jane's lips however and with her embarrassment having been forgotten and the courage gained from the letter Maura strode over the detective in a quick three strides and slammed her back further into the door frame while shoving her tongue through surprised lips. Moans escaped them both and Jane reciprocated eagerly. After minutes of losing themselves in each other they held close to one another and rested their foreheads lightly against each other. "Wow," breathed the brunette and Maura couldn't help but laugh and reconnect their lips.

"I'm going to take this as a yes then?" Jane questioned jokingly and relished in the feeling of the medical examiner smacking her hand against her arm before quickly reclaiming her lips. Feeling Maura nod into the kiss the brunette began to laugh and slightly pulled back. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting they were at work and that anyone else existed. With one last peck the two regained their composure and separated to be at what was deemed a respectable and professional distance. "I think I'm falling for you too, Jane." It came out in a whisper and if the brunette had been thinking about anything other than the woman who created a whole knew universe for her simply by a kiss she would have missed it. The smile that now adorned the Italian's face eased Maura's worries about that being the incorrect time to indulge her thought. After a short discussion about the current case Maura was working on Jane bid Maura a farewell with the promise of a text holding all the details to their date and a, what began as short, kiss turned make out session. With one last glance at the doctor through the elevator doors and a shy smile from herself the two were left with their thoughts about their date and future which each knew were destined to be with the other.


End file.
